


wait what?

by cowsarecooliguess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Kissing, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, Thighs, kenma just likes kuroo's thighs ok, kuroo is broke, sugar baby kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowsarecooliguess/pseuds/cowsarecooliguess
Summary: Kuroo is a broke university student working as a caterer. Kenma is a millionaire who needs help.After a chance meeting, they make a deal.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um i don't really know when i'll be updating but enjoy?

Kuroo glared at his tie in the mirror as he fumbled around with the fabric aimlessly before yelling out, “Dude can you help me with this?”

His roommate Bokuto came bounding into his room and puffed his chest out, “Kuroo, I would set the world on fire for you.”

“Dude,” he said while placing a hand over his heart.

“Dude,” Bokuto confirmed as he started readjusting Kuroo’s tie, “When does your shift end?”

“I never really got an answer from my boss, apparently the CEOs at these events don’t understand when it’s time to leave,” sighed Kuroo as he mentally started preparing for another long night of catering.

“So what I’m hearing is me and Akaashi get the place to ourselves!” Bokuto smirked.

That earned him a smack to head, “I swear to god if I walk in on you guys fucking on the couch one more time I’ll make your life a living hell Bo!" he shouted as Bokuto ran away cackling.

* * *

Taking one last breath before entering the back of the building Kuroo chanted to himself, "It’s for the money, it’s for the money, its for money…” and accepted his fate. He was immediately met with the commotion of staff running from place to place and shouts of orders from the kitchen nearby. After setting his things aside he sought out his boss to get the rundown for the night, spotting her in a far corner trying to compose herself amongst the crowd of servers rushing by. “Hey Kiyoko!” He called out, “Am I at the bar again?” After receiving a firm nod and look of pity, Kuroo strode out to the front room and prepared himself for another night of dealing with drunk and rich idiots. Which he thought, was the worst possible combination. 

* * *

Finally having a moment to relax from the rush of rich, old men trying to show off their wealth to potential business partners, Kuroo was able to fully survey the room. It was a modern hotel venue with a high ceiling and dim lighting, the bar was hidden in the corner of the room and looked out to all the tables of investors trying to strike up deals with new and upcoming companies. What caught Kuroo’s eye though was not the water features throughout the room but a blonde hiding at the end of the bar. He would have missed him had he not stood out so much with what he was doing. This stranger was hunched over, in a suit that probably cost more than Kuroo’s rent, and playing intently on his switch? Deciding to see if he needed anything, he walked over. “Sorry I didn’t see you here! Can I get you anything?”

The blonde looked up and Kuroo immediately felt flustered. _This guy is really fucking hot._ “Just a water please,” he said with a soft voice and immediately returned his attention to his switch.

Feeling pleasantly surprised that he wouldn’t have to deal with another demanding or drunk asshole, Kuroo returned to the blonde feeling confident enough to strike up a conversation, “What game are you playing?”

The blonde took a sip of his drink first, “Animal Crossing.”

“Really? You strike me as more of a Zelda guy?” Kuroo smirked.

This earned a tiny quirk of his lips, “I’m both I guess, I just play this at events to relax” and shrugged his shoulders.

Feeling intrigued Kuroo asked, “So what is it you do here that you’re trying to relax from?”

The blonde opened his mouth but stopped himself and hesitated, “I’m an investor for Bouncing Ball Corp.”

“No way! My roommate loves their games!” Kuroo blurted and then stopped himself from yelling more when he saw the blonde shrink in on himself and watching to make sure no one was looking at them, “Oh uh, sorry. I got carried away.” He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. “The graphics are really cool though and from what my friend tells me the storylines are always amazing!”

This made the blonde perk up a little more and they talked until the next rush of people came up to the bar. Feeling torn between doing his job and wanting to spend more time with the surprisingly easy to talk to stranger, Kuroo hadn’t noticed the man push a piece of paper towards him. “Thanks for distracting me for a bit, um, if you ever want to talk about video games again here's my number.” leaving Kuroo feeling dumbfounded as the hottest guy he’d ever met ran off into the crowd again. Tucking the paper into his pocket and rushing to get people's drinks, it only fully hit him at 2 in the morning when his shift was ending that he had got the dude's number.

* * *

Feeling exhausted after his shift, Kuroo stepped into a konbini near his apartment looking for something to eat before heading back knowing he wouldn’t have enough energy to cook. Grabbing an iced tea and premade onigiri, he shuffled up to the register and handed his things over to the equally exhausted looking cashier. Just as he was handing over his cash, Kuroo felt his brain glitch and finally composed himself enough to grab his things and rush home because there was absolutely no way what he just saw was real, no way right? After unlocking his door and immediately sitting down to reflect on what he just saw, Kuroo pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket and whispered, “Shit.” because Kuroo now had the number of Kozume Kenma, CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp. and literal millionaire, who he had just seen on the cover of a magazine at his local konbini.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support so far!

After spending the entirety of his lectures zoned out thinking of a certain blonde, Kuroo felt exhausted after returning to his apartment. Flopping face first onto the couch and letting out a loud groan, Kuroo started contemplating what he should do. Learning who Kenma really was suddenly made everything feel so complicated. On one hand, he really did want to meet him again but it also felt daunting to just text a millionaire that you want to get coffee with them. Kuroo shot up from the couch and smacked himself on the forehead, “Shit... he doesn’t know that I know who he is yet.”

_ Stop freaking out, he wouldn’t have given you his number if he didn’t want to see you again. You should just do it. _

Taking advantage of his sudden burst of confidence, he typed out a quick message and threw his phone across the room so he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences yet. 

“Um, you okay dude?”

Startling from his position on the couch, Kuroo looked over to his roommate he had forgotten was home, “Bo I think I may be having my midlife crisis at 22.” he said with a deadpan face.

Picking up his phone and plopping next to Kuroo on the couch, Bokuto hesitantly asked, “Are we going to jail?”

“What! Bo no, it’s just some guy I met last night… also why would you be going to jail with me?”

Bokuto cupped Kuroo’s face with both hands and said, “Prison gangs, duh.”

That made him laugh, feeling a little more relaxed by Bokuto’s absurd comment he filled his friend in on what had happened the night before. Just maybe not the fact that the love of his life is a millionaire. Bokuto clapped him hard on the back and shouted out, “Kuroo you’re a catch! You’re overthinking this. Hey maybe if this works out for you guys, you can join me and ‘Kaashi for a double date!”

“I mean I should probably wait and figure out if he wants to date me first Bo but thanks for the vote of confidence,” Kuroo laughed. His phone buzzing in Bokuto’s hand brought him back to his current problem he was trying to forget about.  _ He’s probably trying to turn me down politely, there's no way he wants to see me again. _ “Read it to me Bo I can’t do this!” Kuroo said dramatically as he flopped over his friend's lap.

“He said yes!”

“Wait really?” Kuroo scrambled up to grab his phone from Bokuto and sure enough Kenma had said yes!

**Kuroo:** hey this is kuroo the guy working at the bar, i was wondering if u wanted to go out for coffee sometime?

**Kenma:** sure r u near the tokyo university campus?

**Kenma:** oh and i’m kenma

Letting out a sigh of relief Kuroo responded.

**Kuroo:** ya do u want to meet at the cafe on campus?

**Kenma:** sure does 4 work for u

**Kuroo:** ya my class ends just before then 

**Kuroo:** see u then kenma  ฅ(ﾐoᆽ<ﾐ)∫

**Kenma:** (=^ェ^=)

Feeling content with himself Kuroo spent the rest of the night zoning out, thinking about meeting Kenma again.

* * *

The second his class was over Kuroo started running towards the campus cafe like a mad man. His lab had run late and he felt awful about leaving Kenma waiting for him. 

_ Shit what if he thinks I’m standing him up! You had one job, Tetsurou. _

Feeling like he was living out the scene of some rom com Bokuto always made him watch, Kuroo flung open the cafe door and frantically surveyed the room for Kenma. Spotting him in the far corner booth, he rushed over to apologize for being an idiot, “Shit I’m so sorry Kenma! My lab ran late, some idiot misplaced some of the chemicals and our TA made everyone stay back to look for them.”

Kenma just gave him a small smirk, “Is this your way of telling me you don’t know how to keep track of dangerous substances Kuroo?”

Giving a scandalized gasp, Kuroo went along with him, “Kenma! I’m hurt, you should know I always keep track of my substances. How else am I supposed to remember where my hydrogen fluoride stash is!”

That earned him a tiny laugh, “It’s fine, I wasn’t waiting that long. I got you a coffee as well.”

Giving Kenma a grateful smile he suddenly remembered something he should bring up. “Hey, I know this is kinda weird but it feels wrong not to tell you so,” taking a deep breath Kuroo quickly blurted out, “I saw your really hot picture on a magazine cover!” 

Realizing what he’d just let slip he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Kenma just looked stunned and then snorted, “Honestly I was kinda surprised you hadn’t figured it out sooner but thanks for telling me I guess. Sorry for not telling you, it was just kind of nice to talk to someone without them knowing what I do,” Kuroo gulped when he saw Kenma give him a shit eating grin, “I’m also glad you approve of my cover.”

Letting out an exasperated groan Kuroo mumbled, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“So sad, death by world famous Kodzuken the super hot millionaire. Kuroo will be missed dearly,” Kenma laughed out as he started taking a bite of his apple pie.

Feeling curious, Kuroo asked, “So what is the world famous Kodzuken doing at a university campus?”

“Probably going to class like any other university student?”

“Wait what?” Kuroo sputtered out, “But you’re like a CEO and full time streamer, how do you even have time for that?”

Kenma sighed and gave Kuroo a solemn look, “By sacrificing my sleep schedule.”

“Shit Kenma! And I thought I was overworking.”

Kenma just shrugged and looked around the cafe. Taking a sip of his coffee, Kuroo looked around as well. It wasn’t his first time here but something about watching all of the people in cafes was always fun to him. The afternoon lighting gave everything a warm, golden glow. Glancing back to Kenma, Kuroo felt his heart stop.  _ I have been blessed by the fucking gods. _ The sun cast a warm halo around Kenma’s blonde hair and highlighted his face and contours of his collar bones poking out from his sweatshirt. Kenma seemed to sense him staring and looked over to Kuroo again. Trying to distract him from his staring, Kuroo blurted out, “So what’s your major?”

“I’m in business but I’m also minoring in graphic design,” he took another bite of his pie, “I’m guessing you’re in the sciences since you just came back from a lab?”

Feeling excited to talk about chemistry, Kuroo beamed, “Yep! I’m a chemistry major, I guess I’ve always been interested in it since I was young.”

Kenma blushed a little at his radiant smile. “I mean I really love learning about the sciences but shit, I don’t know if I’ll be able to go graduate school like I wanted. Tuition and rent are really busting my balls…” Kuroo trailed off not noticing Kenma’s gay panic.

Perking up a little Kenma hesitantly said, “Well… I might be able to help you out with that. We should meet on Saturday to talk more about it.”

Kuroo looked surprised, “Really? I mean we just met, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Kuroo I’m not just going to throw money at you, we’d both get something out of the deal if you accept it,” Kenma deadpanned.

  
Letting out a tiny laugh Kuroo agreed to meet Kenma at a new restaurant for dinner. They spent the next 2 hours bonding over their love of video games and cats barely noticing how the time was passing by. Their easy banter was interrupted by Kuroo's phone going off. 

**Bokuto:** KUROOOOOO

**Bokuto:** me and keiji are ordering in do u want anything????

It suddenly dawned on him how long he'd been with Kenma. He glanced up at him apologetically, "Sorry it's my roommate Bokuto, I should probably head back for dinner but I'll see you on Saturday right?"

"Yeah for sure," he replied with a firm nod.

* * *

Walking back to his apartment, Kuroo suddenly stopped in his tracks. _Wait what could I even offer Kenma that he'd benefit from?_ Shrugging it off he walked back home to join Bokuto and Akaashi for another movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought or if you see any mistakes :)
> 
> oh ya also if you didn't get the hydrogen fluoride joke it's basically really dangerous and can explode! fun stuff
> 
> new chapter should be out soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise it's going to get better after this chapter i just want to get everything sorted before we get to the good stuff
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

“I’m thinking I’ll end the stream here you guys, thanks for watching.”

Kenma let out a deep sigh as he turned everything off and placed his headset on the desk. Glancing at the clock he realized he’d have to start getting ready to go see Kuroo at one of the restaurants he frequently used to butter up investors. Walking into his barely used kitchen, Kenma pulled a can of monster out of the fridge knowing he’d need more energy if he was going to be out in public. Honestly, he should really stop doing 6 hour long streams but they always seemed to be his more successful ones for some reason. While taking a quick shower, he tried to think up the right way to bring up his deal to Kuroo without scaring him off. Running a towel through his hair he kept going back to what he’d been told by his head of PR. 

_ “Kozume-san, I really think you should consider this. Based off the view counts and fan interactions of other creators, a romantic relationship would be incredibly beneficial for the upcoming release date.” _

Kenma had been against the idea at first since it felt wrong to deceive his fans. He never understood why, but apparently his private life was a hot topic for people since he tended to be more private about anything involving his social life. I mean, it took him 2 years of nagging from fans to finally show them his rescue cat Glitch that could be heard in the background of his streams. Introducing a boyfriend would probably make the gaming community combust on the spot. He understood why it had been suggested to him and had to admit the attention would bring more sales for his newest game release but, he couldn’t stop thinking of 2 other problems. The first being his social anxiety. While he had improved majorly with public speaking thanks to streaming, he still felt drained and overwhelmed at the end of any major events for his company. Even just trying to picture flirting with someone made his palms start to sweat and heart race concerningly fast. This connects to his second problem; finding someone to date. It had been a long time since he’d dated anyone so he was feeling a little of his comfort zone already but then he met Kuroo. Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo… He felt like a breath of fresh air to Kenma. He was easy to talk to and never pushed Kenma out of his comfort zone. He was thoughtful, funny, smart, and really really hot. It felt like he’d known him his entire life when they’d only met twice now. Still, Kenma felt like Kuroo would be able to solve all of his current problems.

Walking into his closet, Kenma started sifting through his clothes for something he could wear. He pulled out a pair of charcoal dress pants and a white button up. As he buttoned up his shirt his mind kept wandering back to Kuroo. It would probably be easiest to suggest they keep it strictly professional and keep up the act for a couple months right? It felt too daunting to just spring a real relationship onto him on top of the money he’d be compensated with for his help. Running a hand through his hair, Kenma walked out to his living room to say goodbye to Glitch who was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Pray for me dude,” Kenma sighed as he scratched under the cat’s chin.

Bracing himself for a probably extremely awkward dinner, Kenma grabbed his phone off the counter and strode out of his door before he decided to hide out in his penthouse forever.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Kuroo felt his heart start going again. He’d been panicking all day about seeing Kenma tonight. He only has an hour to get to the restaurant and didn’t even think he could manage getting to the train station without being run over by oncoming traffic. He was so nervous it wasn’t even funny anymore. 

Kuroo started rifling through his closet for something remotely appropriate for going to a fancy restaurant. Kuroo had learned the night prior after his confusion on what the arrangement could be walking home and looking up the restaurant, that Kenma had said they’d be attending an incredibly expensive place that took months to get a reservation at. Feeling panicked, he’d run to Bokuto who’d tried to calm him down with more shitty rom coms but only ended up stressing Kuroo out more about his impending doom. Putting on a pair of black dress pants Kuroo paused.

_ Was this a date? _

Feeling even more stressed, Kuroo kept messing up the buttons of his burgundy dress shirt. Stumbling to the front door he thought back to all his interactions with Kenma. They seemed to have good chemistry and Kenma didn’t seem repulsed by him. 

_ God I really hope I’m not getting mixed signals… _

Kuroo anxiously made his way through busy streets managing to successfully get to the train station without being hit by a car. It was only a 20 minute ride until he’d have to get off, so he busied himself with his phone.

After finally reaching his stop, Kuroo stepped out of the car. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he took a deep breath of the cool night air. The sky was shifting from a blueish grey to a lighter purple. He stopped in front of what he assumed was the restaurant waiting just outside the door. He wasn’t waiting long before he heard a soft, “Kuro?”

Looking up towards the voice, Kuroo felt like he’d just been punched in the gut. He’s forgotten how good Kenma looked when he wasn’t in sweatpants and oversized hoodies. Remembering he should probably respond, he stuttered out a lame, “Hey Kenma!” feeling a little too aware of how red his face must be.

“Ready to go in?”

“Lead the way, good sir,” Kuroo smirked, finally having composed himself.

Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s antics and strode up to the hostess, “I have a reservation under Kozume.”

The hostess looked over a list of names before looking up with a smile, “Right this way Kozume-san.”

Taking a quick look at his surroundings Kuroo immediately felt like he was out of place, the restaurant had high ceilings with complex engravings on it, a bar with alcohol he couldn’t even dream of affording, and people everywhere who probably had cars that cost more than his rent. All of a sudden Kuroo realized that they’d stopped walking and were being led into a private room. Feeling shocked, he barely registered Kenma ordering a bottle of sake for the table. As soon as the door shut he gave Kenma a deadpan look, “Shit Kenma, it’s like you’re a millionaire.” 

Kenma snorted at that and picked up a menu, “Feel free to get whatever you want, it’s on me.”

Once the server had returned to the room with their sake and gone to deliver their orders to the kitchen, Kuroo was starting to squirm in his seat. He was still feeling kind of in the dark about what Kenma had asked him here for and it really wasn’t helping that Kenma had rolled up his sleeves showing off his lean muscles. Seeming to notice his discomfort, Kenma spoke up, “You can relax Kuro, I’m not going to hold you at gunpoint.”

Giving a tiny chuckle, he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry, I guess I’m still a little lost about what’s going on.”

“That’s fair. I guess I should put you out of your misery then? He said with a playful smirk.

“Please, I’m dying over here Kenma!” Kuroo banged his head on the table.

“Ok, you have to promise me you’ll hear me out until the very end though.” before continuing on he added in, “I know it’s hard for you to keep your mouth shut for so long.”

“Kenmaaaaa!”

Kenma shifted in his seat a bit seeming to think over what he was about to say, “So I don’t know if you’ve heard but B.B. Corp. is releasing another game soon.”

Kuroo gave a tiny nod to let him know he could continue.

“Well my PR team came to me with a new marketing strategy that I hadn’t considered until I met you,” Kenma blushed a little and then quickly moved on, “I know you said you wanted to go to graduate school but have been struggling with trying to pay for it so I thought you might work for this new plan. Basically we would be pretending to be dating to bring more attention to my company.”

Kuroo spat out his drink, “Wait, What!”

Kenma started picking at his fingers, “I know it’s a lot to ask of you but you would obviously be paid for your help. If it makes you more comfortable it can stay completely professional.”

Kuroo just gaped at Kenma from across the table. Feeling embarrassed that he’d probably just put Kuroo in an uncomfortable position, he started rambling, “I mean you don’t have to, I completely understand if you never want to talk to me after thi-”

“No!” Kuroo jumped at his own outburst, “Sorry, I’m not gonna run away on you Kenma I’m just processing still.”

“Oh yeah, I guess it is kind of a lot.”

Kuroo drummed his hands on the table before speaking, “So basically what you’re saying is that you’ll pay my tuition?”

“Sure, If you change your mind about school I can always just give you a cheque,” he shrugged.

Running a hand through his hair, Kuroo huffed out a laugh, “Shit Kenma, of course. I’ll do anything you need.”

Kenma gave Kuroo a curious glance, “Anything?”

“Yeah!” Kuroo smiled, “Kenma you have no idea how amazing this is, I might just kiss you!”

Hearing those words seemed to flip a switch in Kenma. He slowly got up and walked over to Kuroo’s side of the table. Kuroo gulped a little as Kenma loomed over him not knowing what he’d done. Kenma flashed him a devious smirk before tilting his chin up, “So kiss me Kuroo.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahaha dont kill me
> 
> i'll try to update soon
> 
> oh ya also if some words seem weird like spelling wise it's cuz im canadian :b


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a shorter chapter so sorry about that but i promise they'll get longer after this

_ I must have done something really amazing in a past life to deserve this. _

Kuroo was on cloud 9. Why? Probably because Kozume Kenma was kissing him. The second Kenma had challenged Kuroo to kiss him, Kuroo had yanked his collar down so he could properly meet Kenma’s lips from his seat. He still had a firm grip on his jaw and was running his free hand through Kuroo’s bedhead. Just as Kuroo gasped from feeling Kenma’s tongue trace his bottom lip, the door opened.

Kuroo scrambled away from their compromising position and looked at his lap to avoid meeting the waiter's eye. While Kuroo seemed to be regretting his existence, Kenma took the interruption in stride. Sitting down beside Kuroo, he calmly waited for their server to deliver the food and leave the room all while reminding himself to leave an impressive tip. 

The second the door closed, Kuroo felt his shoulders sag in relief. Thinking the mood had been ruined, he peeked over at Kenma while starting to busy himself with his food. Then he felt something on his thigh so he glanced down.

_ Oh it’s just Kenma’s hand. _

Kuroo immediately felt his entire face heat up. Kenma’s hand was on his thigh. Kuroo looked over at him questioningly just to be met with another smirk. Sensing that he was going to be teased for the rest of their meal, Kuroo kept trying to start up a new conversation with Kenma. This plan worked for awhile until Kenma would start stroking higher up his thigh again making him choke on his food and blush. 

Seeming to take pity on him, Kenma signaled a waiter over and paid for the meal. He leaned closer to Kuroo and whispered into his ear teasingly, “Need a drive home?”

Kuroo wanted to smack himself for how fast he nodded his head. Kenma just laughed and took him by the hand leading him through the restaurant to his car. Kenma opened the side door for him; seizing the opportunity to tease him, Kuroo said, “Such a gentleman Kozume-san! I’d almost think you’re trying to seduce me.”

Kenma just slammed the door in his face. As Kenma walked around to the drivers side, it dawned on Kuroo that he would be alone in a car with him. When he opened the door Kuroo shot him a weak attempt of a smile to try and hide his current crisis. 

“Could you put your address in the GPS?”

As he started typing his address in, Kuroo once again paused like a flustered idiot. 

Trying to hide how affected he was by Kenma, he choked out a, “Can’t get enough of my thighs can you Kenma?”

“Nope, I’m never letting go.”

_ Ok what the hell happened to socially awkward Kenma, I can’t handle this. _

They were able to start up another conversation for the drive back only faltering when Kuroo would get flustered by Kenma becoming bolder with where his hands were every couple of minutes. Just as they pulled up to Kuroo’s apartment Kenma said, “So I was thinking we should probably go out again before going to bigger events, get to know each other a bit more.”

Kuroo felt his heart flip a little at the opportunity to be with him again, “No complaints here!”

“One more thing,” Kenma smirked.

Kuroo tilted his head to the side in confusion. “We never got to properly finish this,” Kenma leaned closer to Kuroo and cradled his jaw with one hand. Kuroo leaned in to the kiss so Kenma wouldn’t be straining too much to reach him. Kuroo felt himself relaxing even more into Kenma’s embrace and savoring every second. Not wanting to be beat by Kenma again he deepened the kiss and let his tongue drag gently across Kenma’s lips. Kenma gladly opened his mouth so Kuroo could explore with his tongue even more. Lapping at the warmth of his mouth Kuroo thought to himself.

_ I could get used to this. _

When they finally pulled back to catch their breath, Kuroo rested his head against Kenma’s and panted out, “As amazing as this is, I should probably go before it gets too late.”

Kenma sighed, “Yeah, unless you drop out of school and just become my trophy husband.”

Kuroo laughed at that. Just as he was about to step out of the car Kenma grabbed his hand. “I’ll see you on Tuesday ok?”

“That works for me, “ Kuroo smiled back at him before finally leaving Kenma and walking to his building. 

The second he got into his elevator, Kuroo slumped over onto the ground, “Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> new chapters will be out soon

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you see any mistakes let me know :)


End file.
